vaamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wo ist Tara?
thumb|260px| "Wo ist Tara?" ist die erste Hörspiel-Serie von Voice Art & More. Sie ist den Genres Krimi und Drama zuzuordnen und fasst eine Staffel mit 5''' '''Episoden. Autor ist xCrescendo Kurzbeschreibung Als Emma ihren Eltern beichtet, dass sie schwanger ist, wird sie von ihnen rausgeworfen und kommt bei ihrer besten Freundin Tara unter. Diese scheint im Gegensatz zu Emma, die keinen Job hat, ein perfektes Bilderbuch-Leben zu führen. Doch dann verschwindet Tara plötzlich spurlos, und Emma, die ja vorrübergehend in Taras Wohnung lebt, versuch herauszufinden, was ihrer besten Freundin zugestoßen sein könnte. Als sie die Wohnung durchsucht findet sie plötzlich eigenartige Dokumente, die der Sache eine unerwartete Wendung geben. Was weiß Emma wirklich über ihre beste Freundin - und vor allem: Was nicht? Und was könnte mir ihr passiert sein? Veröffentlichung Handlung 'Episode 1 - Kein Ausweg' Emma Potter wurde von ihren Eltern rausgeworfen, weil sie ungewollt schwanger und arbeitslos ist. Sie steht vor einem Schaufenster und wird dann von ihrer Freundin Tara Hudson angerufen und zu sich gebeten. Emma kommt bei Tara auf unbestimmte Zeit unter und ist dafür sehr dankbar. Die beiden machen sich einen schönen Abend. Am nächsten Morgen bricht Tara zur Arbeit auf von der sie allerdings nicht zurückkehrt. Es dauert etwas, bis Emma begreift, dass ihre Freundin spurlos verschwunden ist. Sie ruft bei Taras Arbeitsstelle an, wo ihr der Arbeitgeber versichert, dass Tara pünktlich zum Feierabend gegangen ist. Danach wendet sich Emma hilfesuchend an Taras Freund Joey, der sich sofort zu Taras Wohnung aufmacht, in der Emma auf ihn wartet. Nach kurzer Diskussion stellt Joey klar, dass er und Tara verlobt sind. In der Nacht nach Taras Verschwinden erhält Emma einen annonymen Drohanruf, der an Tara gerichtet ist. Als Tara 2 Tage verschollen ist gehen Emma und Joey zur Polizei und geben eine Vermisstenanzeige auf, die der dortige Polizei-Beamte nur widerwillig aufzunehmen scheint. Wieder zurück in Taras Wohnung macht sich Emma auf die Suche nach einer Notiz, die Tara ihr vielleicht hinterlassen haben könnte. Dabei stößt sie auf einen Kontoauszug, der belegt, dass sich 500.000$ auf Taras Konto befinden, was Emma stutzig macht. Kurz darauf entdeckt sie einen Brief von der Polizei, in dem Tara gebeten wird, aufs Revier zu kommen und eine Aussage zu machen. Ihr wird versuchter Totschlag vorgeworfen. 'Episode 2 - Keine Hilfe' Tara wird in einem Kellerraum gefangen gehalten. Eine Frau namens Miranda Ford versorgt sie dort mit Nahrung und Wasser. Tara weiß nicht, wieso sie entführt wurde. Nachdem Miranda den Keller verlässt wird sie von Joey angerufen, der sich nach Taras Zustand erkundigt, wodurch klar wird, dass er weiß, was es mit Taras Verschwinden auf sich hat. Er betont, dass Tara nicht erfahren soll, dass er in die Sache verwickelt ist. Er fleht Miranda an, Tara unbeschadet zu lassen, da er sich um alles kümmern wird. Emma findet Taras Handy und begreift schnell, dass das Handy wichtige Hinweise beinhalten könnte. Da der Akku des Handys entladen ist, muss Emma das Handy erst wieder aufladen, um an Informationen zu kommen. Joey trifft bei Emma ein und die beiden verteilen Flugblätter, die auf das Verschwinden von Tara aufmerksam machen sollen. Außerdem fragen sie in naheliegenden Geschäften, ob jemand Tara in den letzen beiden Tagen gesehen hat, doch niemand kann ihnen helfen. Zurück in Taras Wohnung kann Emma durch den Superpin Taras Handy einschaltet. Nachdem es keine interessanten Nachrichten oder Anrufe gibt stößt Emma auf eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox. Christopher Matthews hat Tara auf die Mailbox gesprochen, dass er sich Sorgen um sie macht, weil sie auf seine letzte E-Mail nicht geantwortet habe. Daraufhin nehmen sich Emma und Joey Taras Laptop und durchsuchen die Mails. Christopher hat Tara tatsächlich Mails geschickt, die Dokumente mit belastenden Informationen enthalten. Da diese Dokumente sich allerdings nicht mehr öffnen lassen, bringt sie die Sache nicht viel weiter. Joey findet den Brief von der Polizei, in dem Tara versuchter Totschlag vorgeworfen wird und er macht Emma klar, dass er das für ein Missverständnis hält. Während Emma sich weiterhin die Mails ansieht telefoniert Joey erneut mit Miranda und erzählt ihr, dass Emma eine Spur hat. Miranda weist Joey an, Emma auf jeden Preis von der richtigen Fährte abzubringen, was er ihr auch versichert. Außerdem erfährt Joey, dass Miranda Tara offensichtlich den versuchten Totschlag anhängen wollte, doch der Grund bleibt unklar. Ferner wird klar, dass Miranda gute Kontakte zur Staatsanwaltschaft und den Justizbehörden hat, und die Polizei sich deswegen nicht für Taras Verschwinden interessiert. Miranda erinnert Joey ein Abkommen, das beide getroffen haben, und von dem Joey ebenfalls profitiert. Außerdem macht sie ihm klar, dass Miranda keine andere Wahl bleibt, als Tara zu töten, wenn Emma der Wahrheit zu nahe kommt. Die Sache nimmt eine überraschende Wendung, als Taras Handy plötzlich von Charlene Matthews angerufen wird, die sich als Frau von Christopher Matthews herausstellt. Verunsichert erzählt sie Emma. dass Christopher ebenfalls spurlos verschwunden ist. 'Episode 3 - Kein Entkommen' Emma trifft beim Haus von Charlene Matthews ein. Bei einem Gespräch wird deutlich, dass Charlene davon wusste, dass Tara und Christopher Kontakt hatten, und eine Affäre vermutet hat. Sie weiß allerdings nicht, worum es in den Telefonaten und Mails ging. Charlene kann Emma davon überzeugen, zur Presse zu gehen um das Verschwinden von Tara und Christopher öffentlich zu machen. Am nächsten Morgen sitzt Joey bei Miranda im Büro der Silver Company, welche von Miranda geleitet wird. Sie legt ihm den Zeitungsartikel vor, in dem über das Verschwinden der beiden und das Desinteresse der Behörden daran berichtet wird. Miranda droht Joey abermals, Tara umzubringen, wenn er nicht dafür sorgt, dass Emma nicht hinter die Wahrheit kommt. Joey versichert Miranda, dass er die Situation unter Kontrolle hat. Es wird deutlich, dass Joey die ganze Sache ins Rollen gebracht hat, da er offensichtlich Miranda kontaktiert hat, die daraufhin Tara aus dem Verkehr zog. Außerdem wird klar, dass das Geld auf Taras Konto Schweigegeld ist, das Miranda an Tara gezahlt hat. Die Hintergründe bleiben allerdings ungeklärt. Zurück bei Emma erzählt diese Joey, wie sehr sie unter Taras Verschwinden leidet, und dass Joey ihr Kraft spendet. Die beiden bahndeln an. In der Nacht erhält Emma einen Anruf von Charlene. Diese erzählt, dass sie Kopien der Dokumente gefunden hat, die Christopher Tara geschickt hatte. Am nächsten Tag machen Emma und Joey sich auf den Weg zu Charlene, die allerdings schlechte Neuigkeiten zu verkünden hat: Christopher wurde tot in einem Fluss aufgefunden, als Todesursache wird Ertrinken vermutet. Charlene verkündet, dass sie voerst nicht bei der Suche nach Tara mithelfen wird, überreicht Emma allerdings die erwähnten Dokumente. Im Auto sieht Emma sich die Dokumente an und erfährt einige interessante Informationen: Die von Miranda Ford geleitete Silver Company versorgt Chicago mit Trinkwasser, welches durch Vulkangestein gefiltert wird. Den Dokumenten liegen allerdings Gutachten bei, aus denen hervorgeht, dass das Gestein durch dreiwertiges Arsen verstrahlt und somit radioaktiv verseucht ist. Es wird klar, dass die Silver Company die Gutachten zu ihren Gunsten gefälscht hat um den Skandal zu vertuschen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Tara hinter diese Sache gekommen ist und es Joey erzählt hat, der sich daraufhin an die Silver Company wendete, um Schweigegeld zu erpressen. Da dieses Geld allerdings auf Taras Konto ging konnte Joey seine Geldprobleme nicht lösen und Tara, die nicht wusste, woher das Geld stammt, hatte demnach immernoch vor an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen und die Sache aufzudecken. Emma weiß all das allerdings nicht. Nachdem sie die Dokumente studiert hat drängt Emma Joey zur Silver Company zu fahren und Miranda zur Rede zu stellen. Dort angekommen weist Miranda alle Schuld von sich und lässt nichts darauf hindeuten, dass Joey und sie sich kennen. Die Episode endet mit einem Gespräch zwischen Joey und Drew, einem Handlanger Mirandas, der Joey deutlich macht, dass Miranda nun keine andere Wahl mehr hat, als sie alle zu beseitigen. 'Episode 4 - Keine Skrupel' 14 Tage sind seit Taras Verschwinden vergangen. Miranda besucht Tara in ihrem Gefängnis und bringt zum Ausdruck, dass sie nicht weiß, was sie mit Tara anfangen soll. Diese weiß nicht, wieso sie gefangen gehalten wird, doch Miranda gibt ihr keine Antworten. Joey schlägt Emma vor, Miranda einen Handel anzubieten - Tara im Tausch gegen die Dokumente. Während Emma ihm erläutert, dass die Sache zu Riskant ist, weil Miranda am längeren Hebel sitzt, ruft diese Joey an und beordert ihn zu sich. Als Joey die Silver Company betritt nimmt Miranda ihn mit in ihre Limousine ohne ihm zu verraten, wohin die Fahrt geht. Währenddessen such Emma Charlene auf, welche beschlossen hat, Joey und Emma doch zu unterstützen. Gemeinsam spekulieren die Frauen, dass sich Emma und Christopher aus einem Forum kennen könnten, in dem Verschwörungstheorien thematisiert werden. Emma erzählt Charlene, was in den Dokumenten stand und diese ist geschockt. Charlene will sich mit den Dokumenten sofort an die Polizei wenden, doch Emma macht ihr klar, dass das zu gefährlich ist solange sich Tara noch in Mirandas Gewalt befindet. Joey und Miranda fahren zum Gelände einer stillgelegte Speiseeis-Fabrik. Hier hält Miranda Tara gefangen, seit sie weiß, dass Emma der SIlver Company auf der Spur ist. Miranda zwingt Joey, Tara alles zu erzählen und so erfährt diese, dass ihr Verlobter im Endeffekt die Schuld an allem trägt. Doch Tara ist viel zu erschöpft, um es ihm übel zu nehmen. Sie schlägt Joey eine Flucht vor, doch er lehnt ab. Miranda unterbricht das Gespräch und schickt Joey weg. Danach verkündet sie Tara, dass diese heute sterben wird. Sie zwingt sie, einen Abschiedsbrief zu schreiben und Schlaftabletten zu sich zu nehmen. Emma und Charlene bekommen überraschend Besuch von einem Polizisten, der Emma verhaftet, da sie fortan unter Verdacht steht, Christopher und Tara getötet zu haben. Joey begegnet erneut Drew und verkündet ihm, dass er Emma die Wahrheit sagen wird. 'Episode 5 - Kein Zurück' Emma und Charlene sind bei Taras Beerdigung. Als diese vorbei ist wird Emma vom Polizisten in Gewahrsam genommen, da sie immernoch unter Mordverdacht steht. Im Verhör unterstellt der Polizist ihr das Motiv, Taras Leben eingenommen zu haben, da sie selbst nichts in ihrem Leben erreicht habe. Noch während der Vernehmung wird dem Beamten per Anruf mitgeteilt, dass es ein Feuer in Taras Wohnung gegeben hat und dass ein Abschiedsbrief von Tara gefunden wurde. Widerwillig lässt er Emma gehen. Diese trifft auf Joey und gemeinsam sehen sie sich die Ruine an, in der Taras Wohnung war. Joey betritt die Wohnung und stellt fest, dass die Dokumente nicht mehr dort sind. Sie müssen also verbrannt oder entwendet worden sein. Daraufhin fasst Joey den Plan, bei der Silver Company einzubrechen und sich die Dokumente zurückzubeschaffen. 'Charaktere' 'Emma Potter' Emma ist 18 Jahre alt und Protagonistin der Serie. Nach dem Schulabschluss findet sie keinen Job wodurch ein angespanntes Verhältnis zu den Eltern besteht. Als Emma dann ungewollt von einem One-Night-Stand schwanger wird, haben ihre Eltern genug von ihren Eskapaden und werfen sie raus. Da sie keine andere Möglichkeit hat kommt sie bei ihrer besten Freundin Tara unter, die sie wenige Wochen zuvor kenenngelernt hatte. Taras Verschwinden trifft Emma besonders stark, da sie bis auf Joey (und im späteren Verlauf auch Charlene) niemanden hat, der ihr Halt geben kann. Sie ist fest davon überzeug, alles nötige zu tun um Tara zu finden. Außerdem ist ihr unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie während Taras Abwesenheit auf deren Kosten lebt. Im Laufe der Geschichte entwickelt Emma Gefühle für Joey, die jedoch angesichts der Situation, in der sich beide befinden, nicht vertieft werden können. Taras Tod gibt Emma erneut das Gefühl, versagt zu haben. 'Tara Hudson' Tara ist eine quicklebendige Junge Frau, die schon in der Schule ziemlich erfolgreich, beliebt und engagiert war. Tara hat viele Freunde und ist mit Joey verlobt. Sie arbeitet in einem Call-Center und steht auf eigenen Beinen. Emma und sie haben sich in einem Kochkurs kennengelernt und auf Anhieb gut verstanden. Tara interessiert sich sehr für Verschwörungstheorien und gerät deshalb hinter die Machenschaften der Silver Company. Zu ihrem Leidwesen versucht Joey aus dieser Tatsache Provit zu schlagen, was allerdings nach hinten los geht und Tara zum Verhängnis wird. Sie weiß zunächst nicht, weshalb sie gefangen gehalten wird. Als Miranda Joey zwingt, vor Tara ein Geständnis abzulegen, hat Tara nichtmal mehr die Kraft, ihm böse zu sein. Sie wird von Miranda in den Selbstmord getrieben und hinterlässt einen Kater namens Kardec. 'Joey Carmel' Joey ist der Verlobte von Tara. Als er von Emma kontaktiert wird gibt er vor, nicht zu wissen, wo Tara steckt. In Episode 2 wird allerdings klar, dass er mit der Entführerin Miranda einen Kompromiss geschlossen hat. Als Tara hinter die Machenschaft der Silver Company kommt, sieht Joey seine Chance. Er will Miranda erpressen um mit Schweigegeld seine Spielschulden begleichen zu können. Da das Geld allerdings auf Taras Konto überwiesen wird schlägt der Handel fehl und Miranda hat Joey in der Hand. Er versucht fortan, Emma von der richtigen Fährte abzubringen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelingt. Er ist sich bewusst, dass er die alleinige Schuld an der ganzen Situation zu tragen hat und macht sich massive Vorwürfe. Das schlechte Gewissen wird noch mehr verstärkt, als er beginnt, Gefühle für Emma zu entwickeln. Am Ende der Geschichte gerät Joey noch mehr in Bedrängnis, da er weiß, dass Miranda versuchen wird ihn umzubringen. Auch wenn Joey sich in Episode 4 schwört, Emma die Wahrheit zu erzählen, flieht er in der Finalfolge und hinterlässt Emma nur einen Brief. 'Miranda Ford' Miranda ist Gründerin und alleinige Geschäftsführerin der Silver Company, einer Firma mit Sitz in Chicago, die sich auf die Aufbereitung von Trinkwasser spezialisiert hat. Eine weitere Einnahmequelle für den Konzern ist allerdings Giftmüllentsorgung, die Miranda mit der Wasseraufbereitung verbindet um Kosten zu sparen. Somit wird das Trinkwasser durch Arsen-haltiges Gestein gefiltert und ist nuklear verseucht. Als Miranda erfährt, dass Tara von der Giftmüll-Affäre erfahren hat, ist sie ohne zu zögern bereit, alles zu tun, um ihre Firma zu schützen. Joey schlägt ihr einen Deal vor, der allerdings schief läuft, und so ist sie gezwungen, Tara zu entführen und sie festzuhalten bis Joey alle Beweismittel, die sich in Taras Gewalt befinden, vernichtet hat. Da Emma allerdings durch Taras Verschwinden auf die Sache aufmerksam wird gelingt es Joey nicht, das Ganze zu vertuschen und Miranda sieht sich gezwungen, Tara zu beseitigen. Als sie erfährt, dass Tara durch Christopher Matthews Beweismittel zugespielt wurden, macht Miranda kurzen Prozess und lässt ihn umbringen. Weil sie befürchten muss, dass sie sich auf Joeys Verschwiegenheit nicht mehr verlassen kann, engagiert sie einen Auftragskiller, der Joey ebenfalls umbringen soll. Miranda ist in Armut aufgewachsen und will deshalb um jeden Preis ihr Reichtum und ihre Freiheit bewahren. Sie hat keine Skrupel für die Rettung ihres Lebenswerkes über Leichen zu gehen. 'Charlene Matthews' Charlene ist fast ein Jahr mit Christopher verheiratet, als dieser spurlos verschwindet und kurz darauf tot aufgefunden wird. Sie weiß, dass er Kontakt zu Tara hatte und vermutet dahinter zunächst eine Affäre. Als Emma sich als Tara ausgibt und Christopher eine Mail schreibt hat Charlene die Nase voll und ruft Taras Handy an, wo sie von Emma erfährt, dass Tara ebenfalls verschollen ist. Als Emma und Joey sie aufsuchen wird klar, dass es keine Affäre zwischen Tara und Christopher gegeben hat und Charlene kommt bald dahinter, dass es um etwas ganz anderes ging. Sie findet die Dokumente, die Christopher Tara geschickt hat und leitet sie an Emma weiter. Da sie zum gleichen Zeitpunkt allerdings erfährt, dass ihr Mann verstorben ist, teilt sie Emma mit, dass sie sich nicht mehr an der Suche nach Tara beteiligen will. Sie ändert allerdings ihre Meinung, als auch Tara tot aufgefunden wird. So beschließt sie, dass sie Emma und Joey doch dabei unterstüzen will, Miranda und die Silver Company zu überführen, auch um Christopher willen. Nachdem die Sache vorbei ist hat sie in Emma eine gute Freundin gefunden und gemeinsam können sich die beiden Frauen nun dabei helfen, die Trauer zu überwinden. 'Drew Parker' Drew ist ein 20-jähriger junger Mann, der als Auftragskiller arbeitet und in Mirandas Auftrag Christopher getötet hat. Er kann es kaum erwarten, den Auftrag zu erhalten Joey zu beseitigen, da Miranda ihm eine stattliche Summe dafür zahlen will. Er ist ebenso skrupellos wie Miranda und sieht in dem Töten von Menschen nur einen Job. 'Synchronisation'